Windsor Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)
History In 1935, Windsor annexed three surrounding towns, expanding its territory and population significantly. WFD also saw a considerable expansion, adding the stations and apparatus of the East Windsor Fire Department, Sandwich Fire Department and Walkerville Fire Department. In 1966, further annexations added the former Riverside Fire Department station on Lauzon Road and the Sandwich West Fire Department station on Third Concession Rd. Fire Stations Apparatus roster Shop number in brackets. Fire Station 1 - 815 Goyeau St. Built 1971 :Engine 1 '(4032) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States (1050/1000) :'Truck 1 (4033) - 2013 Sutphen quint (1250/360/20F/70' midship tower) (SN#HS-5331) :Emergency Service Unit 1 (4013) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star / Saulsbury Air & Light unit :Command 1 - 2013 GMC Sierra (Includes blue lights in lightbar) :Spare Command 1 - Chevrolet Suburban? :Spare Command 2 - Chevrolet Suburban? Fire Station 2 - 2296 Richmond St. Built 1927/28 then rebuilt in 1984 :Engine 2 (4025) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States (1050/600/50F) :Rescue 2 (4011) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (500/300) :Hazmat 1 (4019) - 1996 GMC Fire Station 3 - 2750 Ouellette Ave. Built 1972 :Engine 3 (4034) - 2013 Sutphen (1250/360/20F/70' midship) (SN#HS-5332) Fire Station 4 - 2600 College Ave. Built 1964 :Engine 4 (4024) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States (1500/600/35F) :Truck 4 '(4035) - 2013 Sutphen quint (1250/240/20F/95' tower) (SN# HS-5329) Fire Station 5 - 1905 Cabana Rd. West Built 1978 :'Engine 5 (4031) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States (1050/1000) :Incident Command Unit 1 (4018) - 1985 Orion bus Fire Station 6 - 5650 Tecumseh Rd. East Built 1971 :Engine 6 (4023) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States (1500/600/35F) (ex-Engine 3) :Command 2 - 2013 Ford F-250 Fire Station 7 - 1380 Matthew Brady Blvd. Built 2012 :Engine 7 (4026) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States (1050/600/50F) :Truck 7 '(4036) - 2013 Sutphen quint (1250/240/20F/95' tower) (SN#HS-5330) :Antique (4010) - 1959 Elcombe (840/150) Fire Station 8 - Airport Rd. :'Tanker 8 '(4027) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States (1050/1000/50F) Fire Station 9 - 2485 Kew St. (Shops) Built 1982 :'Spare Engine (4022) - 2007 Pierce Velocity (1250/800/30F) (ex-Engine 1) :Apparatus - Ford F-250? :Apparatus - Ford F-250? :Apparatus - Chevrolet Silverado :Apparatus - Chevrolet Silverado Assignment unknown :(1809) 2003 Ford Excursion :(18XX)? 2003 Ford Excursion :Spare Engine (4020) - 2003 Spartan Advantage MFD / Rosenbauer / General (1050/660/20F) (ex-Engine 5, ex-Engine 8, ex-Engine 1) : Retired apparatus :(4021) - 2001 Spartan / Luverne heavy rescue (500/500) (ex-Phoenix Fire Department) :(4001) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury pumper (1050/600) (Ex Engine 4) (Wrecked in accident, March 2007) :(4017) - 1998 Sutphen tower (1250/300/95' midship tower) (Ex Truck 6)' (Sold to Essex Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario))' :(4016) - 1998 Sutphen quint (1250/300/95' midship tower) :(4015) - 1998 Sutphen quint (1250/300/95' midship tower) :(4002) - 1998 Sutphen quint (1250/300/70' midship tower) :(4000) - 1998 Sutphen quint (1250/300/95' midship tower) :(4004) - 1995 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/600) (SN#14969)(Red and white, engine 2) :(4003) - 1995 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/400/30F) (Ex Engine 3, Red and White) :(4006?) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/400) (red and white) :(4005) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex Engine 5, all red) :(4007) - 1991 Seagrave JB-40-DB pumper (1050/400) (Ex engine 7, all yellow) :1991 Seagrave JB-40-DB pumper (1050/400)' (Damaged in Sept. 1995 accident, repaired & sold to Welland Fire and Emergency Services)' :(4012) - 1986 Ford C8000 / Dependable heavy rescue :(4014) - 1984 Ford C8000 / Wilcox hazmat :(4009) - 1983 Spartan / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Ex Engine 11, all red) :1983 Spartan / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1982 Ford C900 / Duke/Hi-Ranger tower (-/-/85') :1982 Spartan / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1981 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/400) :1980 Spartan / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1977 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1977 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1977 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1977 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-Calumet). :1973 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (1050/400)' (Wrecked in accident, 1989.)' :1971 Ford C900 / Duke/Hi-Ranger tower (-/-/85') :1970 Fargo heavy rescue :1967 International CO8910 / Lafrance aerial (-/-/100') :1967 Chevrolet heavy rescue :1965 Mack C-125F pumper (1050/250) :1964 Ford C / Lafrance quint (840/100') :1960 Thibault WIT pumper (1050/250) :1957 Fargo / FD-built (1930) salvage truck :1953 Bickle-Seagrave Model 400-B pumper (840/?) :1952 Bickle-Seagrave Model 900-B pumper (1050/?) :1952 Bickle-Seagrave Model 400-A aerial (-/-/100') :1952 Dodge / FD-built ladder truck :1950 Bickle Seagrave Model JB-12 pumper (1050/150) :1949 Pirsch tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') :1948 Lafrance Lafrance 710-PJC pumper (840/125) :1942 GMC / FD-built rescue (originally a hose tender) :1941 Ford / FD-built ladder truck :1938 Ford / Bickle pumper :1936 American-LaFrance Type 92-TA tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85') :1930 Bickle Canadian pumper (800/?) :1929 Bickle Canadian pumper (800/?) :1929 Studebaker rescue :1927 Gotfredson / Bickle pumper (later converted to 1959 Elcombe) :1927 Gotfredson / Bickle ladder truck :1925 Lafrance Type 45 pumper (800/?) :1924 Lafrance Type 14-6 hook & ladder :1923 Lafrance Type 45 pumper (800/?) :1922 Lafrance Type 75 pumper :1920 Lafrance Type 45 pumper (800/?) :1920 Lafrance Type 14-6 hook & ladder :1919 Lafrance Type 12 pumper :1916 Menard / 1910 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85') :1914 Seagrave Model WC-96 pumper :1913 W.E. Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85') Future plans In December 2013, Windsor City Council approved a long-term plan for the fire department. Highlights include: *The closure of Stations 2 and 6, replacing them with a single Station 2 at Milloy Street and Chandler Road. *The closure of Station 5, replacing it with a new hall located at Northwood Street and Daytona Avenue. *Hiring two new firefighters, but removing one truck from service, while changing the seven district chiefs to assistant chiefs and reassigning the seven district chief drivers to other apparatus. In February 2014, the City, pending Council approval, proposed moving quickly with the new plan. A design similar to the new Station 7 will be used, and Stations 2 and 5 are to be operational by the end of 2014. External links *Windsor Fire & Rescue Services *Windsor Professional Firefighters Association Category:Essex County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating Luverne apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus